


Tame

by lavenderstarlightfae



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderstarlightfae/pseuds/lavenderstarlightfae
Summary: And that terrified him to the core, because if the Blondie ever found out it would mean Iason knew that part of Riki had finally submitted to him. And what scared Riki more was that part of him wasn't certain it was a bad thing anymore.





	Tame

1/2

—

Riki pressed back against the Blondie and gripped onto him for support, his body tense with pleasure. He buried his face into the blonde locks, his breath hot against the cool skin as he panted. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of the man he had hated, yet in someway had grown to love - secretly. 

"Did you miss me?" Iason breathed, continuing his deft movements of pumping the mongrel's growing erection in his hand. His other hand snaked up and pinched the perked nipples, rolling the buds between his fingers.

"Please," Riki panted, the pain of the ring constricting causing sweat to bead on his forehead. "Enough...teasing..."

Iason smirked, planting a kiss upon the moist forehead. "But I enjoy teasing you," he reminded in a cool whisper. "Did you miss me?"

"Please," Riki gasped. "Iason, please."

"Not yet, pet."

Riki threw his head back, biting his lips hard and releasing a strangled moan. "P...please..." he choked. 

Iason captured the hurting lips in a kiss, invading the hot mouth with his tongue while he granted his writhing mongrel release. 

Riki's cry of pleasure was muffled by the deepened kiss, his body jerking in the Blondie's hold as he sent an arch of semen across the floor. When he finally was freed from the kiss, he panted frantically for breath while unable to stand.

The blonde planted gentle kisses upon the tanned neck that was slick with a layer of sweat. He slid his hand up the young man's stomach and to his chest in a repetitive soothing caress, feeling the toned abs clench and quiver above a racing heartbeat. "You're so beautiful..." he breathed, inhaling the mongrel's earthy and clean scent.

Riki took a final calming breath, regaining the feeling in his body enough to stand on his own. "Let me go," he huskily pleaded. 

"Not yet," Iason denied, his hands wrapping around the smaller man. "It's not enough yet."

—

Riki shifted, his eyes fluttering open to see a messy haired but gorgeous Blondie staring at him. He grunted, his voice hoarse after being used during the hours of sex he had had with Iason last night. 

Iason smiled at the sound, knowing full well that he had caused the mongrel to be this way. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I was run over by a road buggy," Riki groaned softly, his back hurting as he attempted to stretch. "Fuck me..."

"If you insist," Iason purred, leaning closer to the young man. 

"No! No! I was kidding!" Riki panicked with a broken voice, leaning away as the Blondie towered over him. "Please! I'm so sore...I...!"

Iason planted a kiss upon the flustered lips. "That will have to suffice for now," he smiled, enjoying the confused look on the mongrel's face. "I will take you up on your offer later." He pulled away, before rising off the bed. His nearly white hair slid down his toned back, just above his perfectly shaped ass. "I have a meeting I must attend as it was postponed due to me going off planet."

Riki exhaled softly in relief, grateful that his body was given a hiatus. He admired the fluidity of the blonde as he slipped into a robe, his long hair fluttering over the soft material before trailing behind him as he made his way to the bathroom.

Seeing his opportunity, Riki slowly brought himself to his feet and stumbled out of the room after just managing to pull his black jeans on and to the spot where his cigarettes were. Freeing one from the pack, he then moved to the balcony and lit up the one thing he had a bit of control over. 

Soon his body quit shaking and his mind began to clear up from the fog of lust that only Iason could create in him. He leaned against the railing, admiring the twin suns that had just risen and produced beautiful colours that were fading into blue. If there was one thing good about the balcony it was the view, it somehow always brought peace to Riki. 

Finishing up his cigarette, he ground the end before tossing it over and continued to admire the view below. The world beneath him was waking up with the suns, tiny dots of road buggys and people beginning to appear. Rail transit sped along the overhead tracks, keeping up with the schedule for the day. Aircars began to take flight, filling up the skyways and causing minor traffic jams that managed to clear up before new ones formed. 

Riki didn't even tense as he felt familiar hands wrap around his nude upper body and caress him softly, before a kiss met his nape. He glanced back and up at Iason who's hair was slightly damp but still gorgeous as always. "Don't you have a meeting?" the young man mumbled.

Iason smiled. "I do," he agreed, his hand sliding up to lift the tanned chin for a kiss. "I wanted a kiss before I left."

The mongrel averted his gaze, but obeyed and stretched up to give the man a kiss. Not surprisingly, Iason deepened the kiss, holding it just long enough to make Riki lose his breath and moan quietly. 

"I will be back before lunch," Iason promised, finally satisfied and licked his lips to savour the taste of his beloved. "We will eat out."

"'Kay," Riki agreed, knowing that he didn't have a say in the matter. But he sure as hell wasn't going to protest because he needed a get away from Eos, even if it was brief.

Iason smiled gently, pleased that Riki was in a more agreeable mood than when he had left for his business trip off planet. He gave a soft caress to the warm cheek with his gloved thumb and refrained from saying "be good" in attempt to preserve the mongrel's happier mood, knowing it would displease him and departed the balcony. "Be ready when I return," he instructed softly just before he entered the living space. 

Riki gave a curt nod, then watched the Blondie leave the penthouse. With a sigh be turned back to the view of Tanagura below. He internally scolded himself for not appearing more annoyed with the Blondie as he should've been. After all, he was a prisoner. But whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had missed Iason. And that terrified him to the core, because if the Blondie ever found out it would mean Iason knew that part of Riki had finally submitted to him. And what scared Riki more was that part of him wasn't certain it was a bad thing anymore.


End file.
